Wish Upon A Star
by KuinaChan
Summary: Kyo wants to be accepted into the Zodiac, and Yuki wants to interact with normal people. When they wish upon a star one night, they end up switching bodies! Is a walk in each other’s shoes really what they wanted?


**Wish Upon A Star**

**Summary:** Kyo wants to be accepted into the Zodiac, and Yuki wants to interact with normal people. When they wish upon a star one night, they end up switching bodies! Is a walk in each other's shoes really what they wanted?

**Author's Note:** Yeah, this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh on me! The idea of Kyo and Yuki switching bodies came to me after I re-watched the TV series at a sleep over. R&R Please!_ Italics _are the individual's thoughts. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket… sadly. Please don't sue… you wouldn't get much... just a bottle cap, a nickel and some lint out of my pocket.

* * *

It was around midnight, and Kyo was sitting on the roof, unable to sleep. There was a cool breeze and the night was clear of clouds. The stars shined brightly in the deep black sky. Kyo was in a deep thought, imagining Tohru's beautiful smile, and how he wished that she would adore him back, in the same way he adored him. His thoughts wandered from that, to how he wished that he could be accepted into the zodiac. He realized that Tohru accepted him, but that wasn't enough. He wanted the one thing he realized he could never have._ Why can't I be a normal part of this family?_ Kyo thought to himself. He continued gazing up at the sky, when he saw a shooting star fly across the sky.

_I wish I could be accepted into the Sohma family, just like that damn rat._

Kyo sighed, and quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. He knew it could never happen, and there was no use wishing for something that would always be out of his reach. His eyes became heavy, and he fell into a deep sleep as Tohru's sweet smile lingered in his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuki was in his room sitting at his desk, going over notes for a test he had the next day. He was getting pretty sleepy, and was starting to daze off. His eyes drifted over to the photo on his desk. The photo had Tohru in the center, surrounded by Kyo, Momiji, Shugure, Haru, and himself. He focused on Tohru, who was in her school uniform, showing off her cheerful smile. Yuki knew he used to like Tohru, but now he was a little confused on how he felt about her. _I should get back to studying..._ Yuki reluctantly thought to himself._ Oh well, there's not much more I can learn tonight… I'll just review in the morning._Yuki stacked up the scattered papers on his desk into a pile, then leaned back in his chair, and looked back at the photo. He never noticed it before, but Kyo always looked happier when he was around Tohru; he was always much calmer. Even in the photograph, it stood out. Yuki gazed out the window. _Kyo is much more fortunate than he realizes. He is accepted by everyone for how he truly is. Why does he want to be accepted into the zodiac, when he has everyone else's acceptance?_ Yuki sighed, then stood up and walked over to the window. He put his hand on the glass and looked up at the moon. A shooting star swept across the sky and Yuki, not really meaning to, made a wish.

_I wish that I could have the chance to be accepted by normal people, like Kyo is._

Yuki took his hand off the glass, sighed, and started getting ready for bed. After all, it was only a wish, and wasn't going to come true. Tomorrow would just be just the same as it always was. Another day of living a lie, trying to live up to the name everyone called him, Prince Yuki. Yuki got into his bed, and covered himself with the covers. He closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

Little did Kyo or Yuki know, as they woke up the next morning, they would have a chance to make their wishes come true.

* * *

Kyo woke up the next morning to the sound of an alarm clock. His arm quickly reacted to the sound, and slammed the snooze button, breaking the alarm clock. Kyo was half awake, until he realized he didn't have an alarm clock. He sat up quickly and looked around, and realized that he was in Yuki's room. "What the crap…" He got out of bed, and realized he felt a little, strange. Kyo stumbled over to the mirror and screamed when he looked up at it. He sprinted out of the house and up to the roof, where he found himself sleeping. "Hey you damn rat, WAKE UP!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh why don't you just shut up… it's too early in the mor-" Yuki stopped mid sentence and screamed as well. He was looking straight up at himself. He quickly stood up, only to realize that he was on the roof. "What did you do, you stupid cat! Why do you look like me?"

"I didn't do anything you damn rat, look at yourself!" Kyo spat back at Yuki, who instantly looked down at himself, and realized he was Kyo.

"How could this happen? This is impossible!" Yuki said. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I don't know…" Kyo said, looking away.

"Well this is just wonderful. I'm stuck here in this stupid body, and now we are going to be late for school." Yuki said. "Anyways, we shouldn't tell anyone just yet. "

"So now I gotta go around all day pretending to be "Prince Yuki" Kyo said with a smirk on his face. "Oh wont this be fun."

"You ruin my image, I ruin yours." Yuki said. "Well, lets get down to breakfast, Tohru and Shigure probably wondering where we are."

At that moment, Yuki and Kyo climbed down off the roof and went inside the house for breakfast.

"Oh ho ho, I heard you two screaming this morning. Having a little too much fun up there?" Shigure said to them as they walked into the room. "My my, you could at least keep it down." Kyo and Yuki both blushed.

"Damn it Shigure, you know that's not what we were up to!" Kyo said. Shigure's eyes went wide and he set down the newspaper.

"Yuki? What's wrong? I don't think I've ever heard you talk that way." Shigure said, astounded that Yuki would use the word damn it. Kyo realized what he did, and Yuki was staring at him aswell. _Kyo…what are you DOING?_ Yuki thought as he sat down at the table.

"I'm… fine. Sorry about that." Kyo said as he covered his mouth with his hand to keep himself from saying anything.

"It's ok Yuki." Shigure said, still a little bewildered. "You two are a little late to breakfast today."

"Yuki's alarm clock got all screwed up, and I slept in." Yuki said.

"Well good morning," Tohru said as she brought in breakfast. "Did you guys sleep well?" Tohru smiled.

"I slept well enough." Kyo said, trying to sound like Yuki._ Damn, how can Yuki talk like this every day?_

"Yeah, same here." Yuki said as he started eating.

"Well that's good." Tohru said. "After school I have to go to the store. Tell me what you want for dinner, so I know what to pick up."

"Leek soup would be good." Yuki said, only realizing what he said afterwards. Kyo glared at him.

"Leek soup? Kyo, I didn't know you started liking that. Ill be sure to buy some leeks when I'm out." Tohru said as she wrote leeks on her shopping list. Tohru then looked up at the clock "Oh my goodness! We have to go! We are going to be late for school! I'm sorry for not realizing earlier!"

"Don't worry about it." Kyo said as he grabbed his bag. "We woke up late, so its sort of our fault."

"Yes, Miss Honda, don't worry about it." Yuki said.

As Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo left the house, Shigure continued sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and sipping his tea. "Hmm, I wonder what's gotten into them today." Shigure wondered. "They don't sound like themselves."

"Why are you worrying about them, when I still need the last 500 pages of your book Shigure! I've already had enough trouble getting the publisher to wait this long!" Shigure's editor said as she popped out of nowhere.

"Why, hello." Shigure said nervously. "I'll… get right on that." Shigure then stood up, and ran outside.

"Shiiiguuuureeeeeee! I need it NOW! There's a DEADLINE to meet!" Shigure's editor said, sobbing, as she chased him outside.

* * *

On the walk to school, Yuki and Kyo primarily stayed silent. Tohru was the first to say anything. "Are you guys ok? You haven't been acting like yourselves. Did I do anything wrong, or say anything to upset you?" The sky started to spit out rain, and everyone got their umbrellas out.

"You didn't do anything wrong Miss Honda," Yuki said, "I guess I'm just not feeling well." Now that Yuki had the curse of the cat, he felt totally out of it and down. He could barely hold up his umbrella. _How am I possibly going to be able to handle school today? That stupid cat's curse is taking its toll on me. And how is Kyo going to possibly handle that Prince Yuki fan club or Student Council? Today is NOT a good day…_

"Yeah, don't worry about it" Kyo said. Tohru was still worried, because neither of them sounded right. Something had to be wrong, because they were acting downright weird. When they arrived at school, they ended up being early.

"Hmm, I guess the clock at home was set wrong." Tohru said smiling. Kyo turned his head and blushed. He couldn't get over that smile. "Sense we are early, lets go find Momiji and Haru!"

* * *

Ok, chapter one is done! I'm sorry if it is not up to par with all those other fanfics on this site, this is my first one! Anyways, thank you for reading! Please R&R! Constructive criticism and comments are welcome! 


End file.
